


Записки на салфетках

by Mitlaure, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - University, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Случайное знакомство и номера на салфетках.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Записки на салфетках

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

— Эй, рыжий, иди к нам! — окликнули Армитажа молодые шумные парни, засевшие у барной стойки. Он поднял на них равнодушный взгляд и, поправив очки, вернулся к чтению.

По правде сказать, этот гибрид клуба и кафе был не лучшим местом для того, чтобы писать курсовую. Но, в очередной раз поругавшись с отцом, Хакс не имел ни малейшего желания возвращаться домой. 

Он знал, что едва переступит порог — не миновать очередной ссоры, и о том, чтобы заняться учебой, не будет и речи. 

Здесь же он был частым и желанным гостем и мог уединиться за дальним столиком — там, где редко кто из посетителей замечал его. Слишком далекого и от сцены, и от танцпола, и от барной стойки, чтобы первым бросаться на глаза.

Краем глаза Армитаж заметил, что шумная компания продолжает на него смотреть и, показывая в его сторону, подбивает одного из подозрительного вида парней на что-то. С такого расстояния Хакс не слышал, на что именно, и мог только догадываться.

Решив в любом случае, что бы ни понадобилось этим нахальным ребятам, продолжать заниматься своими делами, Армитаж продолжил перепечатывать информацию из книги и тетради в файл на ноутбуке.

— Рыжий, ты чего кислый такой? — напротив него плюхнулся один из «шумных парней», но Армитаж не удостоил его даже взглядом.

— Только не говори, что ты сюда серьезно пришел умные книжки читать. Тебе что, в универе не надоело штаны просиживать? — Пришедший бесцеремонно взял одну из книг, лежащих возле Армитажа, и бегло ее пролистал.

— Проектирование… — он начал было читать название и запнулся, не мешая Хаксу забрать пособие из рук. 

— Так ты тоже в институте Сноука учишься? — шепотом спросил незнакомец у Армитажа, вынуждая перестать игнорировать его существование хотя бы из соображений приличия.

— Тоже? — Армитаж скептически осмотрел молодого человека бандитского вида. В принадлежность которого к студентам какого-нибудь «института культуры и спорта» поверил бы с большей охотой, чем в то, что тот является студентом закрытого и крайне престижного учебного заведения.

— Между прочим, я его лучший студент на своем потоке! — не без гордости, но шепотом произнес он. — Изучаю древние цивилизации. Могу прочитать тебе поэму на ситском, если не веришь.

Армитаж усмехнулся и качнул головой.

— Прости, парень, в другой раз. Сегодня у меня другие поэмы, — он похлопал по стопке книг.

— Как знаешь, — он выдернул салфетку и неровным почерком написал свой номер телефона. — Набери мне, если захочешь послушать про древние языки.

Он поднялся из-за столика и, махнув рукой, вернулся к своей компании.

Армитаж взял салфетку с номером и какое-то время крутил ее в руках, всматриваясь в неровные линии, — скорее из-за того, что незнакомец спешил и у него дрожали руки, чем от особенностей почерка.

Провозившись еще некоторое время с курсовой и поняв, что не может написать ничего дельного, Хакс собрал все со стола в рюкзак и бросил взгляд на барную стойку. Около нее продолжали веселиться парни, среди которых был и Кайло, — если верить имени у номера.

Вытащив другую салфетку, Армитаж записал на ней свой номер телефона и имя и, проходя мимо компании, сунул в руки Кайло.

— Напиши мне, если хочешь узнать, куда приходить.

В конце концов, Армитаж был не против узнать побольше о древних языках и, возможно, завести более близкое знакомство с этим Кайло — раз уж судьба свела их.


End file.
